


Chihiro Would Like Quiet!

by sugarby



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Comedy, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 02:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15402741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarby/pseuds/sugarby
Summary: Chihiro used to see libraries as cozy embodiments of ease and quiet—a nice place to pass time with light novels, but he didn't take his two colleagues in to account.





	Chihiro Would Like Quiet!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm steadily finishing and posting the number of wips I've been storing, and this little piece was one of them. Used to be notes on my phone but now it's this. As usual, hope it's a decent read.
> 
> I really miss kurobasu. And if Chihiro had been able to stick around and _not graduate literally right after Seijuurou 'woke up'_ then they could've gotten closer!

**1.**

Chihiro can't say that he likes a lot of things but he likes passing time with light novels—particularly focused on magical girls and set in high school where it seems like a lot can happen. And he likes quiet; really quiet, isolated spaces in populated places, because then it's as if he's stumbled upon a secret. Actually, to say he  _craves_  it might be appropriate. Not unhealthily, but he wants to be in his own company for as long as possible on a day-to-day basis, casting needless socialising away as unwanted pipe dreams.

So he works in a local library, and the pay is decent enough to keep him. Awhile later and he's branded as the supervisor. He's wondered before why a library even needs a supervisor.  _'Are the thousands of aged, dusty books tucked in their shelves too chatty?'_  he mocked once. But to be fair, there was an incident the other day with a child, hauled in to the shop by their parent and  _screeching_.  

 

> _Chihiro didn't need to be told not to unleash a chain of curses on the child if he expected his weekly wages. He kept his mouth shut and made the sale quick. Afterward, he pulled open the drawer under the front desk for the aspirin he kept, tipped his head back and swallowed three dry. It stroked the sides of his throat but he didn't care; he wanted it as uncomfortable as the experience with that child was._
> 
> _One of his colleagues, with a tendency to insert himself wherever, watched him with his usual innocent expression that gave nothing away, "You shouldn't exceed the hourly dosage, Chihiro-senpai. It says to take two per hour."_
> 
> _"Kuroko, mind your fucking business." He hadn't said it intending to be rude, that was just his casual response (and the headache) talking. His colleague meant well—usually does, but his timing is always odd._
> 
> _"We can't have you falling ill on our watch, Mayuzumi-san." His second colleague added, shelving books alphabetically and not sparing a moment to even make eye contact. "Otherwise the work will fall solely on us."_
> 
> _"Fuck off, Akashi."_

Chihiro has two colleagues, Kuroko Tetsuya and Akashi Seijuurou. Both in their second year of high school, both a close friend of the other, both as annoying as the other (though Seijuurou likes to _really push_ it sometimes). His still youthful days pass him by like pages whenever they interact with him with something irrelevant but delve into it so seriously.

Tetsuya and Chihiro have books in common but the former prefers non-fiction, the sort he can philosophise and discuss. Tetsuya isn't a thriving, social butterfly but he doesn't shy away from conversation either—if he can be included, that is, with how little to nonexistent his presence can be, startling people out of their own skin every now and then by just 'appearing' though he'll claim he's been present entirely. With Seijuurou it's as simple (or  _unbelievable_  if you're Chihiro) as wanting independence from his family's vast wealth, accumulated from years of business and hand-shaking, and the pressures of his strict, single father raising him up to be his duplicate, more or less.  _"I'd rather do without my father's handouts."_  is how he settled on phrasing it, as if dismissing wealth but retaining the sophisticated tone and speech justified it. Chihiro had snorted and he didn't care that it seemed to irk Seijuurou who appeared to be the sort of person willing and able to do most things deemed sinister and criminal; it was his eyes, see, how deep they went with room for secrets.

While Tetsuya's eyes are blank. Like unreadable, not  _colourless_. They're vibrant blue and wide with curiosity almost every time he's seen. One can look in to them, time will pass, and they will feel they've spent too long lost in them, waking up only when he, eventually, blinks. "Chihiro-senpai," he says to the supervisor at the front desk, leaning back and light novel in hand with a bold, bright cover—a contrast to the monotone and monochrome clinging to Chihiro everyday. "What is it about the romance genre that interests you?"

"You mean," Chihiro  already has a translation for that question, which'll sound normal to anyone unfamiliar with the sting usually under Tetsuya's soft-spoken words. "What's your single, likely still a virgin senior doing reading crap about love?"

"More or less." is all Tetsuya can say, too polite to word it like that. "You don't seem sociable with anyone besides Akashi-kun and I."

Speak of the devil, with hair and eyes a related shade of red, Seijuurou comes over and adds himself into their discussion, "I'm curious as well, Mayuzumi-san."

" _Of course_  you fucking are." Chihiro sets the light novel down because he's not going to get any peace like this.

"For  _reference_." Seijuurou includes, and it sounds like bullshit to Chihiro if he's ever heard it. "So I can compile a number of ways to converse with our customers in your place." He's literally proposing he replace his supervisor, actually saying he's terrible at handling customers—and that's true because Chihiro can't be bothered to give one hundred and ten percent. But to say it outright with such confidence in it being the appropriate action to take?

God, Chihiro hates him.  _Maturely_. Not so much he'd like to push him in front of a moving bus, but so much he wouldn't be sad or anything if Seijuurou's favourite series gets canceled. "You know, I could fire you for that."

"For offering to ease your workload?"

"For calling me out as a  _crappy_  librarian."

"I'm only suggesting I greet customers in your place since you don't appear so keen doing it."

"That's very considerate." Tetsuya says.

"I know. Back to the matter at hand, Mayuzumi-san. Why are you so intrigued by the romance genre? Practice?"

"I think so too."

"God's sake, stop it." Chihiro's beg is muffled under his hands covering his pained face. He doesn't get paid enough to deal with these kids. And the online application for this job advertised easiness and peace, damn it!

"So you look to God for romantic advice?"

" _No_ , light novels."

Tetsuya and Seijuurou exchange a look with the same conclusion, apparently telepathic now—as if they weren't already bothersome. Whatever they're thinking, Chihiro knows he probably won't like it if it's a weird misconception about him. "It's just what I'm in to."

"You're searching for love." Seijuurou speculates.

"We wish you good luck on your romantic endeavour, Chihiro-senpai." Tetsuya says.

Chihiro pulls himself up from his chair, feeling far more fatigued than normal. There's no time left on his break for him to try to relieve it, thanks to them. And no doubt Tetsuya will be on his case again if he so much as looks at the drawer under the desk. "Don't analyse your supervisor. We aren't that close and I don't get paid enough."

"Alright." they answer together, bow their heads respectfully when he walks past, but the familiar gut feeling in Chihiro warns him they'll likely persist as usual.

 

_***  *** _

  
  
  
**2.**  
  
"Are you attending a party this evening?"

"No."

Seijuurou hums, looks down at the hands of his superior clutching a bright, crumpled flyer with bold font and hand-drawings advertising a dorm party tonight. He chuckles softly for onlyhim to hear, thinks Chihiro should've scrounged up some effort to put in if he was going to try lying at all. "Seems you are. A party for," he looks closer and Chihiro crumples the flyer more for the words to distort in creases. "Fans of anime, comics and games. Hm, unusual."

That's the only reason Chihiro's going. He's using the party as an excuse to seclude himself in a corner, surrounded by enough snacks and beverages, and read. He, like Tetsuya, has a lacking presence that people generally overlook until they make contact with him physically, like warding off a spell. He doesn't care about being ignored—prefers it, actually, if it means he can keep his own company.

"That's wonderful, Chihiro-senpai." Tetsuya says, appearing. He gives Chihiro a slight startle that Seijuurou doesn't miss or pass up the opportunity to smirk at, the smug brat. "We're very impressed that you're mingling, aren't we, Akashi-kun?"

Seijuurou smiles, obviously teasing, "Absolutely."

"Don't talk to me like I'm your fucking son."

"I don't believe we've raised you to speak to us that way, Mayuzumi-san."  
  
"Don't add the 'san' if you're gonna be funny."  
  
Tetsuya notices the flyer, "I already have plans, but I hope you enjoy yourselves."

"Thank you, Kuroko." Seijuurou pats his head appreciatively, "So, Mayuzumi-san, what time shall I arrive?"

"Never 'cause you're not invited."  
  
"And what is the dress code?"  
  
"Whatever the fuck you want anywhere else."

"I think the time is...seven." Tetsuya says, squinting at the words between intentional creases. Chihiro steps back, moves the flyer behind him to shield it. They're like vultures!

"Seven it is then." Seijuurou smiles, "I'll let my family chauffeur know."

Chihiro curses and walks away.

 

* * *

  
**3.**

Seijuurou _does_ turn up to the party—has plenty of nerve to. He drinks the non-alcoholic drinks, mingles with strangers two years above him, and he laughs—actually, fucking laughs and there's no bloodshed or person begging for their life to be sparred from his demonic wrath (Chihiro's heard wild stories from Tetsuya about him). And to Chihiro, who spent most of the evening in the corner with a book and the host's rag-doll cat for company, Seijuurou seemed normal.

It's not a surprise to Tetsuya, apparently, when he hears about it the next morning while drinking a cold, vanilla milkshake he brought in with him. He promised to stand by the door until it's empty, so he's replying from there, "Yes, Akashi-kun is quite sociable. He was raised to be."

Chihiro believes that but still. The party was for and about celebrating graphic novels, anime and games. More than half the people there wore shirts with their beloved, fictional characters printed on them with pride—something they would be shunned in public for! To see Seijuurou Akashi just blend in and feel comfortable, it was a weird experience. It reminded Chihiro of a light novel he borrowed once where the main character was unappealing and disliked by many until, after a fateful encounter, they were able to become a magical girl and help people. He took the joke further and mentally designed Seijuurou parading around in a skirt. A royal theme would suit him so there'd be crown on his head and a magical sceptre for a weapon.

Tetsuya's irritating slurping reaches an unexpected interval, "I don't think Akashi-kun would appreciate you thinking of him like that."

_Oh no. Oh no, no, no. Oh shit._  Chihiro tries to act cool, "What? You're hearing things." He tries but he is still also a man of little to no effort.

"I've been stood here listening, senpai."

"That milkshake's gone straight to your head. Why would I even think shit like that, huh?" 

"I believe that's worth discussing with your therapist."

"Yeah, right." Chihiro snorts. "Like I have a therapist."

"Ah, there's the problem then." Tetsuya can be a cheeky brat when he wants to be. He trashes his empty cup and looks Chihiro in the eyes, unblinking, "Look, don't be embarrassed, Senpai. I think you're over-thinking the similarity between Akashi-kun and the protagonist of that light novel."

"Yeah..." Chihiro agrees, admitting it. Now he's thinking about it some more. Imagining what if Seijuurou Akashi really is moonlighting as a magical girl, parading the streets and saving people? It's so unlike him, which is exactly like the MC of the light novel. Seeing his second colleague on his way over, he blurts out, "Hey, if you were a magical girl, what power do you think you'd have?"

Seijuurou pauses in step, visibly startled by the outburst and the question itself. He has to hear it back in his head to make sure that's exactly what he heard. "When I decided to come over and start up a discussion with you, I wasn't imagining the topic would be so unrealistic."

"Shut up and answer."

Which should he do first? He'd like to ask but Chihiro's glare is only lingering the longer he stalls. He can't say this isn't making him rather uncomfortable, and he's been in the spotlight in front of many business partners, his father during piano recitals. "On the spot? Without time to properly hypothesise this scenario in which I am a...magical  _girl_?"

"You ever seen a magical boy in a dress?"  
  
"My father didn't allow me to watch cartoons growing up, he thought I'd be corrupted."

_'Who the fuck am I even working with?'_  Chihiro thinks, severely shook. "Fine, whatever. Just imagine it."  
  
"I'd want it to be the power of absolute control."  
  
That seems about right to Chihiro. "Catchphrase?"  
  
Seijuurou gives a tired look, asking 'how long will this go on for?' "Possibly something such as...'be gone, evil that dwells, for I am absolute'."  
  
Chihiro snorts, "Can't believe you answered."  
  
"You asked."  
  
"If I ask about kinks, you'll answer that too?"  
  
"Why the sudden fixation on magical girls, Mayuzumi-san?"  
  
Chihiro turns his head and in doing so, takes the opportunity to give Tetsuya a warning glare. "None of your business."

  
**_*   *_ **

  
**4.**  
  
It’s closing time and usually Tetsuya and Seijuurou are long gone, but it’s been a busy day. Seeing the two of them still in the library, preparing to close up, some unfamiliar part within Chihiro feels…in the simplest terms, pity. The longer he watches them, the more he feels obligated to ease their grief. He’ll regret it later, likely. He’ll kick himself for being uncharacteristically selfless. Keys to the library in hand with means to be the one to lock up (as the oldest), he clears his throat and says, “Hey, you two hungry?” They’re not wrong for staring so confused, trying to work out if that’s a trick question or not. It’s justified but it pisses him off to be honest. “Your senior is saying he’ll buy you dinner. At least look excited, brats.”

“Thank you.” At least Tetsuya can always be counted on to be polite.  
  
"That’s kind of you, Mayuzumi-san.” Seijuurou presents his ‘gratitude’ by simultaneously stating the obvious and shading Chihiro for being unusually kind instead of his cold, vain self. It's too simple for him to follow Tetsuya's polite example, he has to be extra. "I'll return home to change then.  
  
"No need to get dressed up.”

“But...we’re having dinner?” Seijuurou sounds so befuddled, it’s appropriate to wonder if he’s been raised right.

“This convenience store across the street heats up frozen food.”

“Ah, I presumed we would be dining out.”

“Well  _it is_  across the street, Akashi-kun.” Tetsuya can state the obvious too but unhelpfully.

Chihiro snorts, “We can't all be born in to money.”

“Even dining at Maji Burger would be fine.” There's no need to wonder if Seijuurou's been raised right or not if he thinks it's possible to 'dine' at a fast food restaurant. He's so familiar with expensive drinks and several cutlery sets that he probably can't fathom eating any other way.

“No one  _dines_  at Maji Burger. Especially not looking like they’ve come from the opera house.”

“They might do, if that’s where they’re coming from.”

“Kuroko, shut up." Chihiro sighs in a hand. He knew treating them would be a hassle but this is ridiculous. "Look, you two, we’re just getting frozen pizza.” he sees Seijuurou's head slightly tilt sideways. “Oh my God, you’ve never…?” Chihiro doesn't ask if this is a joke, because Seijuurou doesn't tell jokes and, from the way he's been brought up in such a high-tier world, it's believable. "Pitying him a little, Chihiro considerately explains, "It's pre-cooked, you just heat it up."

Tetsuya nudges Seijuurou, "Remember, Akashi-kun? We had them at my house.”

“Ah, right." Seijuurou replies, "Those miniature, pepperoni quiches.” Seijuurou replies, and Chihiro curses in to both hands, so close to crying because it's even more prominent now how privileged an Akashi is. He'll bet anything that sporks and whether they're more spoon or more fork has never, and will never, be a discussion at their table. Seijuurou inspects the convenience store across the street through its large, long panelled windows, "But where will we eat without proper dining furniture?"

Testuya must be joking, "We can sit on each other's lap." because there are clearly stools inside. He couldn't have just mentioned them like a normal-functioning person, could he?

Seijuurou nods, "I don't find that problematic."

Chihiro stares, wondering if they even hear themselves. He closes the stores and they follow him over to the convenience store across the street, open until late.

Tetsuya immediately gravitates to the bright blue slushy mixing in its container, pressing himself against it while giving Chihiro those sad puppy eyes to silently ask for a cup.

Seijuurou, near the back, holds up a pack of plastic cutlery as if he's saving the day.

Chihiro turns away from them, asks the cashier working the late shift and heating their pizza for the cheapest box of aspirin to take so he can get through this a little easier.

**Author's Note:**

> We love a Chihiro who tries to be a good senpai ❤
> 
> *As a magical girl, Seijuurou would have to be Ruler from the Magical Girl Raising series.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
